The smurfs movie my version
by smurf lover forever
Summary: What would happen in my opinion in the smurfs movie, and what would happen if a smurfling came with them to NYC.
1. The introduction

The smurfs movie- my version smurfs- peyo snapette- me

"Their is a place. A place that knows no sadness. Were even feeling blue is a happy thing. A place inhabited by little blue beings three apples high it lies deep in an enchanted forrest, hidden away beond the mid-evil village. Most people belive this to be made up, only to find in books or in childerens imaginations. well we beg to differ"

Then three crans were flying threw the air carrying a small, blue person on each one of them.

"Come on boys, you got to keep up!" a young girl shouted to the two flying behind her.

theis creatchers were known as smurfs.

"Ha, bet both of us could beet you back to the village!" a smurf with a straw hat shouted.

"Oh your on!" snapette said. sence she was already a head she got a head start. "Last one to the village is a rotton smurfberry." she said.

so the three started raceing back to the village avoiding trees and rocks.

"Farm boys love ta fly!" farmer said as he doged a tree.

"Oh ya well smurflings BORN ta fly!" snapette shouted still a head.

the three went under a rock and snapette was in the lead still and suddenly she dissapeird threw a giant portal and the last words she said befor going in were "I win!"

R&R ill get the next chapter tommaro. 


	2. Late for ruhershal

Chapter 2 Late for rehursal

smurfs belong to peyo and snapette is my OC.

The three bird flew into a village filled with little mushroom house's and more smurfs.

"Smurf ya later smurfs gata get to rehursal. I'm already late." snapette said landing the crane she was riding the running to get to rehursal.  
_

"I'm so late! I am so late!" clumsy shouted running threw the village

clumsy ran threw the village knocking things over, ruining some smurfs work or helping them, and saying hi to his fello smurfs in the village.  
he then went threw jokeys house. "hi jokey." he said, rolling and landing on his feet.

"whew. whos clumsy now huh?"

"Hey clumsy what do you get when you cross a smurf and a cow. blue chees! hahahahaha! hey look i got you a present"jokey said handing the tinyh box to clumsy.

"No thanks jokey im late for rehursal!"he shouted running off.

"But wait I..." befor jokey could finnish his own suprise went off on him, then he broke out laughing.  
_

Clumsy showed up at the middle of the village were the blue moon festival would be held.

"Hey Grouchy, hey Gutsy, hey Snapette." he said greeting the three smurfs now running in.

But then Gutsy and Grouchy grabed Clumsy.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow your roll sailor!" Grouchy said while carrying clumsy back.

"Hey hey hey wait isent that the rehursal for the blue moon festival?" clumsy asked while e was being set down.

"What can i say clumsy your not on the list." Grouchy said supposeing he wouldent cheak. But he was wrong.

clumsy chuckled while he talked. "Grouchy, its right their." clumsy said pointing to his name at the bottom of the clip bord.

Gutsy then snatched the clipbord. "Right, its right under, do NOT let in Clumsy!" Gutsy said a bit harshly.

"You smurfs are a bunch of party smurfers, why cant you just let Clumsy in?" Snapette asked.

"I brainy smurf can answer that question." Brainy said crossing the bridge.

"oh here we go"  
"not again"  
"not brainy complainy"

were the reactions of brainy comeing.

"You see clumsy the other smurfs dont wana dance with you for a fear off a little thing called, fractures." brainy said with a small laugh.

"If ya dont smurf up ill give ya a fracture." Snapette said anoyed with the smart smurf.

"Aww how could anyone think that?" Clumsy asked waveing his arms in the air. But he acsidently hit grouchy and gutsy in the face. "Opps." he said befor walking off.

Snapette just broke out laughing and walked across the bridge to rehurse.

"Thats gana leave a big, blue bruse." brainy said with a smirk. But that just rewarded him with a kick to the rer-end.

"wonderful, Beutiful, oh marvolus." Vanity said edmireing the dance and him self.

"Vanity stop paying attention to your self and watch the smu..." snapette started but couldent finnish becase brainy came down and knocked over all of the smurfs.

"CUT CUT! its a dance not dominos." vanity said.

"Tell that to brainy." snapette said trying not to laugh again.

"AH! A worry line!" vanity shouted looking at himself.

"Alright, alright dont get your petals in a twist." hefty said going around helping everysmurf up.

"Even though the village is happy every happy thing must have a dark cloud and that dark cloud has one name..." narrorator started but snapette butted in.

"GARGAMEL! The evil wizerd" snapette said in an evil tone.

"Hey thats MY line!" narrorator said.

"oh wah wah wah, smurf up and dont be such a baby!" she said back.

what you think R&R.  



	3. The vishon

Chapter 3 The vishion (I would like to apoligize for my spelling errors)

So while Gargamel was plaining to go the the smurfroot feilds papa was in his lab brewing a very special potion for the blue moon festival, and their was a little smurfling who was woundering what papa was doing so he just let her stay in his lab while he was doing the potion.

"So papa smurf, whats this special potion your making?" Snapette askes. Snapette was the newest to the village, She has blond air up in pig tails, and some frekels. She wears a red shirt with a anoyed looking face on it, and regular smurf pants. She was mostly happy, but when you got her mad shed snap. She loves to hang out with smurfette, clumsy, brainy, hefty, handy, grouchy, and gutsy mostly around the village, she would hang out with crazy but the smurfs wont let her.

"Well my little smurfling, every year during the blue moon i brew a special potion to show us whats in store for us." Papa said adding the last ingredient. Then with a puff of blue smoke images of what would happen started to show.

"Wow." Snapette said in awe.

Papa chuckled at this and then turned to the images. "So far so good, smurfy smiles in smurf village. Clumsys sitting down thats always good." Papa said, witch just earned him a glare from Snapette.

But Snapette gasped at the next image, it was a septer of some sort. "The dragon wand." papa said. Snapettes eyes almost popped out of her head as she witnessed the next images. Clumsy tryng to ceatch the wand, 6 smurfs being sucked into a portal. "Clumsy... what have you done?" papa said befor clumsy came into his mushroom.

"Hey papa, snapette." Clumsy said with a bit of worry in his face. "Are you ok?" he said small and shy like. Clumsy was always a shy smurf but he hade a big heart, or a heart of gold as people would sometimes say.

"Oh um yes, were fine clumsy." Papa said, trying to hide his worry.

"I thought you would be practicing for the blue moon festival?" Snapette asked, completely masking her worry.

"Oh you know a few smurfs got smacked in the face, so i thought id make some smurfroot mud packs to uh.." Clumsy paused as he triped over a table leg and crashed into papa's ingredients, this cased snapette to chuckle.  
"Take down their swelling." He continued. Clumsy looked threw the ingredients and snaped his fingers. "Aw papa your smurf out of smurfroot ill go pick some." clumsy said about to run out of the mushroom. untill Papa stoped him.

"No! the smurfroot feilds are to close to gargamels castle. I'll get the smurfroot you stay in the village and out of trouble do you understand?" Papa said. Normally he would gladly let Clumsy get smurfroot but because of what he just saw in his potion papa wasent takeing any chances.

"OK." Clumsy said quite dissiponted. "If you say so." clumsy said with a smirk as he closed the door.

"You always let clumsy get smurfroot for you." Snapette said.

"I know but i cant take any chances with what we just saw. I cant let this happen to my little smurfs." Papa said.

Snapette noded. She to thought they couldent take any chances, also because she was one of the smurfs that it showed being sucked into the portal or vortex.


End file.
